The Adventure
by Leprichaun
Summary: Meet Tom. He is a normal kid who lives in Jubilife city and goes to the Trainer school there for education. Though he has no aspiration of becoming well-known, or a Pokemon Trainer, or even a coordinator, he is still fascinated when he recieves a Ralts.Rn
1. The Beginning: Act 1

Act 1 

Tom woke up, yawning, and looked at the clock beside his bed.

7:30 a.m., Saturday.

He got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. He noticed that it was much more quiet, in fact, not a sound, besides the ones he made. He went downstairs to see what was going down, when his friends and family jumped out at him from various places.

"Happy Birthday Tommy!" They yelled. He jumped back for a second, and then smiled. He was turning seven today, and it was going to be a good one.

It was past the games and cake, and now the presents. He opened one by one, and after all five presents were opened–by the way, the gifts were: a model airplane, a small basket, a blanket, a ball, and two-hundred fifteen dollars– his dad came up to him.

(Tom's Point of View) 

"Son, there's one last thing I need to give you, one you'll appreciate," My dad said.

"What is it Daddy?" I wondered. It had been a good one so far, what could make it better than this?

"Here you are, Tom," He finished as he pulled something out that made me want to jump. It was a Poke Ball.

"Go ahead, see what Pokemon it is," He suggested.

I took the Poke Ball and tossed it slightly before, like those trainers on TV that I see, and it opened up to reveal a Pokemon I had never seen before. It was small, about up to my knee. It had a green helmet that covered the eyes, and two horns protruded the helmet. It had a small mouth and small arms two. I couldn't tell if it had legs because I couldn't see any.

"Do you like it…?" My daddy asked me.

"What is it?" I answered.

"A Ralts. It can sense emotions of other people, it could tell if you were sad, mad, or happy quickly. And it's your birthday present," He finished, bending over to me and ruffled my hair with his hand.

"R-really? You serious dad? YES! Thank you daddy, thank you! I'm going to name it… Is it a guy or girl…?" I inquired.

"It's a girl," My dad answered.

"Okay then… I'm going to name it Sarah."

––––The Next day–––

Tom was woken up by his alarm clock, and it was eight o' clock, Sunday. He yawned as he sat up, and noticed that Sarah was sleeping at the foot of his bed. He smiled at his new Pokemon. He got up, and put a polo shirt and a pair of jeans on. As he was heading downstairs, he felt a tug on his pants and looked down, to see Sarah facing him, smiling. Tom picked her up and went downstairs.

Tom's Point of View 

"Hey Mommy, and Daddy. Good Morning!" I spoke, and Sarah chirped up at the sound of my voice.

"Ralts! Ral Ralts!" It smiled so, and I smiled too when I sat down.

"Hey, bubba, want some eggs and bacon?" My mom asked. I set down my Ralts and nodded.

"Can Sarah have some too?" I asked, and she started jumping up and down. My mom looked thoughtful for a second, and then nodded. She grabbed a bowl and put a small piece of bacon and a small chunk of eggs in it, then set it near my feet. Sarah squealed a little out of surprise and started to pull a little piece from the eggs and put it in her mouth, and for a second, I could feel something touch my mind, and even though I wasn't eating anything, I could taste my mom's eggs, and was feeling very happy for a split second. _What the… What just happened? I'm not eating, but I could taste eggs, I was as if I was Sarah…_ I thought for a second. I looked down at her, and Sarah was looking back at me. Her head tilted to the side, and I guessed that meant that she had indeed linked our minds together, if not momentarily. I saw my food was placed in front of me, with a glass of MooMoo Milk, from the Johto region.

Sarah's Point of View 

I woke up at the feeling of happy thoughts, and knew it was my owner. I woke up and noticed he was leaving the room, so I climbed out my bed—which is what they call a basket—and followed him as quick as possible. I ran over to him before he went down to what they call stairs. I tugged an article of his clothing and 'looked' up at him. I could tell he was smiling and he picked me up to bring me down those 'stairs'.

He spoke something I couldn't understand--maybe a greeting--, but it made me excited.

"Hello everybody!" I said with exuberance, and smiled, and he did the same. He set me down and spoke the way they speak, and soon, I get some food set down in a weird shaped thing in front of me! I squealed I was so happy! I took a small chunk from it and put in my mouth. I was in total shock it was so good, and for a split second, I felt a small part of confusion hit me as I kind of… Reached out, or so it felt like, and a '_What…?_' entered my mind that wasn't my own. I hadn't known what happened, and I felt a gaze, it was my owner's, and that was where the confusion was from! I 'looked' up at him and smiled, and took another piece was taken from the tasty treat in front of me and started to chew it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and if you feel I have vaguely described you, then I do not mean to.


	2. The Beginning: Act 2

Chapter Three 

Tom watched his little friend start eating again and began to do the same himself, before his parents began questioning. Soon he and Sarah were finished, and he picked her up and brought her upstairs into his room to play.

Tom's Point of View 

I had set Sarah down in my room and pulled out crayons and a notebook. As soon as I set the items down, Ralts immediately came over to me. I showed her what crayons are, and how to draw. I gave her a crayon and asked her to try and draw, but she had know idea what I was saying. I simply smiled and started to draw me, mommy, daddy, and her. I showed it to her and she giggled. I picked her up and placed her on my bed right then and I turned my TV on. It showed a Pokemon battle going on, and it was a Gengar going up against a Drifloon. I changed the channel to a Pokemon Contest being held in Hearthome City, and changed it again to cartoons showing Pokemon doing funny antics. Sarah came over and sat next to me, and we watched the show for a little while when my mom called for me. I got up and turned the TV off and Sarah came out of some trance, and sighed.

"Raaaaaaallll…" She complained. I picked her up and headed downstairs. My friend, Paul came over to see me and my new Pokemon.

"Dude! That's so cool! Lucky! I wish my parents got me a Pokemon, but they say I'm too young! If I had a Pokemon I'd become a Pokemon trainer like you!" He began, his mood affecting my Pokemon.

"I'm not a Trainer, I don't wanna make Sarah fight! Maybe another Pokemon, but not Sarah!" I replied, and now my friend in disbelief.

"Why not?!" He inquired.

"I don't want her too!"

"But she's so cool! At least go show her at school! Tomorrow's bring a Pokemon day! And now someone can stand up to the bully, Henry!" Paul said.

"I told you, she's not fighting!" I said and set Sarah down.

"You don't have too fight, just show him that he's not the only one with a cool Pokemon!" He insisted.

"Okay! I'll bring her! I'll bring her! But if she gets hurt…"

"Don't worry! Nothing'll happen!" He ensured.

Tom's Point of View 

We went to the Trainer school in town, for we lived in Jubilife City. Sure, it was a Pokemon school, but until you were eight could you bring a pokemon, with the exception of a few days here and there. I brought my bag, journal, lunchbox, Sarah, and her pokeball. My friend, Paul, and me were walking to school, and we were talking as I carried Sarah to school. My other friends joined up, and they got psyched about Sarah. One of them, Jake, said he had a Bidoof, but those were common, so everyone wouldn't be surprised to see one. Then one of my friends, that is a girl, Julie, came up, and hugged me for getting a Pokemon. She was really hugging Sarah, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get Paul off my back for Henry being a jerk because he had a Pokemon that he bragged about everyday. My friends started talking amongst themselves, except for Paul and Julie. They had their attention devoted on my Pokemon.

"Dude… You are sooo lucky… I would give almost anything for a Pokemon…" Paul said.

" It's so adorable!" Julie squealed, "May I please hold it?" She asked, opening her arms.

"Ral!" Sarah said eagerly, having a good time from all the excitement.

"Uhh… All right, just not too --" I was interrupted as Julie snatched Sarah from my hands and squeezed her.

"Ohh! She's so soft, she could be a plushie doll!" She squealed excitedly as Ralts writhed and squirmed in pain, trying to get out.

"Ralts Ral Ralts Ralts!" Sarah yelled, as she was being bear-hugged.

"Give her back! You're squeezing her too hard! Stop it!" I complained and took Sarah from Julie's grasp.

"Yeah! He wouldn't have a Pokemon to show today if you squeezed her any tighter!" Paul joined in, only taking defense for the Pokemon.

"Awww… You're no fun…" Julie sulked. She pouted as we got to the building. When we got in, their was a kid and Henry battling each other.

"Starly, I choose you!" The kid yelled as he tossed and Heal Ball, and out came a Starly, as said.

Henry smirked." Chimchar, I choose you!" He said as he let his pokemon from a Luxury Ball. Out came a monkey in a sumo wrestler stance, with red fur, a tail on fire, and a swirl of hair on its hair on its head in a swirl.

"Starly, Tackle!" The Starly obeyed, and flew low at the Chimchar. It sent it to the floor, and came back to its owner. "Think you can beat me now?" The kid said triumphantly.

"Humph, you wish! That didn't hurt my Pokemon at all! Chimchar, Ember!" Henry commanded, and Chimchar leapt at the Starly and shot little spheres of fire at it. The pokemon went down after that, and the kid was shocked.

"Oh no! Starly, return!" The kid slumped as he pulled out his pokeball, and it was dematerialized into it.

"Humph. Shows you! That's what you get for messing with me!" He said as he and his Pokemon posed together triumphantly. Then he saw Sarah and me.

"Hey, doofus! Nice wimp you got there!" Henry taunted.

"She's no wimp, and I'm no doofus!" I retaliated pitifully.

"Yeah, that's right Henry, you're Pokemon would lose to this one any day!" Paul answered angrily.

"Uhh… Paul…" I started, but he hushed me and looked back at Henry.

"Oh really! Well let's see if that's true! My Chimchar against you're wimp, we'll see who's right! Unless you're chicken!" Henry challenged and started to act like one for emphasis, and even though this wasn't trainer school, I had to accept. Even, he crossed the line. He insulted my Pokemon, and me twice!

"That's it! C'mon Sarah! Let's show him wrong!" He said as he set her down, and she moved forward.

"Ha! Sarah! Even her name is wimpy!" That's three.

"C'mon! Enough talk! Let's fight!"

"All right then! Geez. Chimchar, go! Show him not to mess with us!" He said as the Chimchar went out and into its battle position.

"Sarah, Growl!" She did as I commanded, and Chimchar loosened up. Henry grimaced, but shrugged it off.

"Chimchar! Ember!" The Chimchar did as Henry had said, and the attack hit solidly. I winced as Sarah collapsed, but started jumping as she got back up.

"Sarah, Confusion!" I said as she concentrated and the Chimchar fell to the ground onto a knee while holding its head. Henry gaped, but Chimchar looked greatly weakened by this, but went on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or characters. Thank you.


	3. The Beginning: Final Act

"Sarah, Confusion!" I said as she concentrated and the Chimchar fell to the ground onto a knee while holding its head. Henry gaped, but Chimchar looked greatly weakened by this, but went on.

"What?! You're cheating! I'll show you what happens when you cheat!" Henry retaliated verbally, forgetting his lessons on Special attack, Special Defense, and Weaknesses.

"Fury Swipes, Chimchar!" He commanded, and the Chimchar did as told again, but this time, never stopped. My Pokemon gave up on the third time she was hit by it, for she fainted. But the Chimchar went on, and Henry started laughing.

"This is what you get for cheating!" Henry said, as his laughing grew into a hysterical one. Apparently, this was supposed to be funny. Paul ran over to Henry and punched him.

"You jerk! Call him off, now!" Paul yelled as he prepared another punch.

"No! He cheated, this is what he deserves!" Henry answered, and got hit again.

"Stop it!" I started going to her. She tried to get up limply, and she reached out for help, but was slammed against a chair by the Chimchar. I kicked the Chimchar away, and grabbed Sarah and pulled her into my arms. Everyone was getting excited now, and came to watch, though soon everyone gave Henry dirty looks as they realized what was going on. The Chimchar started attacking me! It was trying to get to Sarah, but it was attacking me to get to it. I got out my Pokeball to put her in it, but the Chimchar knocked out of my grasp. Now Henry was fighting Paul, now yelling 'Ember, Ember!' and Paul hitting him right then. The Chimchar did as Commanded, and started shooting flaming spheres at me! I dodged a few, but one hit my pants leg, and caught fire.

"AHHHH!!!!" I started crying and screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped to look at me, and their eyes widened. I started kicking the Chimchar, half because it set my pants on fire, and half because it was attacking me. This time it fainted, teacher came in, seeing me just kicking the Chimchar into unconsciousness with my pant leg on fire with me bleeding on parts of my body from the Chimchar and my skin getting burnt, Henry on the ground getting beat up by Paul, and everyone else crowding around the Chimchar and Henry now having a riot.

"Class! CLASS! SIIILEEEEEEENNCCE!" The teacher screamed, and all except my flailing and screaming went on.

"Thomas!" The teacher started to realize my actions as the fire started getting near my torso.

"Go! Marshtomp!" My teacher exclamated as she released a pokeball into the air. It released a Marshtomp.

"Water gun, on that students leg!" And soon, I was safe, with a leg exposed and partially burned. She put a hand on my shoulder and started leading me out of the room.

"When I get back, I want to hear exactly how this happened!"

---------------- At the Pokemon Center--------------

"Oh dear! I don't even want to know how the poor Pokemon got into this condition! And the boy's worse! Lead them in here, and I'll do my best to get these to in a healthy stable condition." Nurse Joy said as Sarah and me were lead into the operation room.

---------------- Hours Later--------------------

I felt a happy thought enter my head. It was me in a field of flowers with my Sarah next to me, asleep. I sat up and heard voices. I couldn't tell at first, until everything went away like bubbles, except for Sarah, who was truly asleep. My parents, Henry's parents, my principal, and Nurse Joy were next to me.

"How do you feel, honey?" My mom said as she looked at me worriedly. I looked at each of their faces. My dad was also worried, Henry's parents were stressed, my principal concerned, and Nurse Joy hopeful.

"… Tir—"I said as I yawned, and a shock of pain shot through me like a bullet through paper. I fell back, and grabbed and grabbed my chest; there were bandages over it, along with my leg and abdominal region. I looked over to Sarah, and she was sleeping peacefully. Then she smiled, and I got another picture in my head. Well, actually, it was the same one, but still. I looked back at my parents and smiled weakly.

"I-I'll be fine…" I said and coughed. Henry's parents sighed.

"We're sorry, and trust me, Henry won't have a Pokemon when you get back, nor will he be there." His parents reassured me. Then Paul busted in, followed by Jake, Julie, Jake, my teacher, Ms. Corly, and that kid who battled Henry before me. Paul looked at me and smiled at me.

"Hey dude! How's it going!" He said.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault Mr. Floate. I was late because I had a meeting with a teacher from th—"

"It's okay, I know, I called for a substitute, but they didn't show up. It's my fault, Ms. Corly." Mr. Floate interrupted her, then their attention turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Austin! Nice job back there, and sorry for… This. I guess I was his warm up." Austin said, slouching slightly. Julie and Jake just stood there, gaping at the bandages.

--------------2 Weeks Later-----------

I came to school with my Ralts, because my teacher said I could. I came to school with her, having a bandage or two still visible on my ankle. I came through the door, and got one heck of a surprise. I stopped, and grinned. What a nice way to greet me.

--------------2 Years Later-------------

I woke up, and instinctively looked at the clock.

7:30, Saturday.

Disclaimer: I don't or the characters.


	4. The Eccentric Events: Act 1

Chapter 1 

I woke up, and instinctively looked at the clock.

7:30, Saturday. I yawned, and looked at the foot of my bed, and Sarah was missing! I panicked, and looked to my desk, and her pokeball was missing too! I clothed myself quickly, and then rushed downstairs. I was in for a big surprise…

"Happy Birthday, Thomas!" '_Yeah, Happy Birthday!_' A voice entered his head, and he was confused as he could feel the excitement. He looked around. Paul, Mom, Dad, Austin, Jake, and Julie. Then he felt something tug on his jeans, and he noticed a Kirlia hugging his bad leg.

"Sarah! You evolved!" I exclamated as I picked her up and hugged her tightly so are faces were smooshed at the cheek together, which is what people, mainly kids, do to their stuffed animals win they need it. I set her down as she smiled and looked at me with her now shown red eyes, which surprised me for a second, cause she had eyes! I looked at everyone else and they were grinning from ear to ear and the party started. I received a Vulpix, and gave Sarah's old basket, but raised up a question.

"Mom, where's Sarah sleeping?" I inquired.

"Umm… Where…? Why not in her Pokeball?" She asked me. Sarah shook her head furiously.

Sarah said to mom and me; '_No! I don't like it! It's too dark, and Thomas only uses it when we aren't at home, or at anywhere with a bed for that matter._' This made my mom think again, and I swear, she makes the funniest faces thinking.

"Umm… You won't mind sleeping in the same bed as each other, right?" She said. This made Sarah go ballistic. She started dancing so happily, so freely, it's as if we weren't there at all, as if no one was there for that matter. She just danced and danced and danced, which no one minded because she was a great dancer. Everyone started clapping for her, because she never danced when she was a Ralts. She ended doing a curtsy toward everyone. Then the party ended as everyone petted my Vulpix and they said it looked cute. I picked up my new Vulpix and Kirlia and brought them to my room. I set Vulpix on the floor of my room and it jumped onto my bed.

"Kiiiiirli Kirlia likir! Sarah said, and the Vulpix jumped off the bed and walked over to my feet. '_She looks so adorable!_ ' I thought, when another thought penetrated my mind.

'_What about me?_ ' Sarah thought to me, and was looking at me. I smiled. ' _You are cute too, I'm sorry._ ' I thought, and she laughed.

"C'mon, let's watch TV!" I said, and the Vulpix jumped on my bed, and Sarah leapt from my arms and onto the bed. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. There was a Pokemon Battle on. It was a Ninetales versus an Infernape.

"Vuuuuulpix pix!" my Vulpix, whom I'll now name Sally, had just growled at the sight of the Ninetales.

"Ummm… Okay…" I said looking at Sarah as Sally kept barking at the TV. "We'll change the channel…" I said, flipping past, and we came to a channel that had a Pokemon contest, and Vulpix calmed down. We continued watching until Vulpix fell asleep. Sarah and I looked at the clock, and it was 9:30. We would stay up another thirty minutes, so we put Vulpix in the basket as we watched, until it was time to go to bed. I turned off the TV. And I changed clothes. Usually, Sarah was already asleep, but she evolved, so she didn't need to go to sleep earlier. It felt awkward, having to change in the same room as somebody, but I thought that she was just a Pokemon, so it was okay, she's not going to squeal and tell me not to do that, though she was staring at me, never having seen me without clothes, but it was just curiosity. I got into bed and so did she. We looked at each other, smiled, gave a quick hug, and fell asleep.

- - - - - - Next Day - - - - - -

I woke up, and stretched, accidentally punching Sarah in the head and out of bed. Boy, he never heard her say so many words, well, not say, but you know what I mean. Afterwards, I got dressed, shook sally a bit, so she'd wake up. She didn't so I left her there. Sarah and me went down stairs to eat breakfast and it was buttered toast. Sarah hated crunchy foods, so she just had a hard-boiled egg. Afterwards, we went over to Austin's house to play a new game console he got, a Wii. We all played, though Sarah cheated once so we stopped. She giggled afterwards and we just started hanging out and watched TV. Soon we said goodbye and left. We came back home for lunch, which was pizza, and Vulpix finally woke up. She was walking down the stairs and tumbled, giving her a little bruise on the forehead. We all laughed, including Sarah and Sally. Sarah and I ate sitting next to each other, though she had to sit on lots of books to eat properly. She smiled as she ate it, because pizza was her favorite kind of food, though if she ate too much, she'd get sick and get dysentery as a Ralts. We still watched her eating of pizza, no matter if she evolved. Sally got a hot dog, and she whined for some pizza, but Sarah stopped her with a small glare.

- - - - -Next Day- - - - -

I got up from Sarah waking me up. She was shaking me frantically, and pointed to the clock. '_Oh_

_No!_ ' I thought. '_I'll be late!_ ' '_Not necessarily!_ ' Sarah said telepathically. She told me to get my clothes on, and she'll do the rest. I did as told, and she jumped at my. I grabbed her and teleported us to school. The bell rang as we walked in the classroom; Sarah holding my hand like a child does their parents at their first day of school. Everyone noticed my Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia, and applauded. Everyone in my class had a Pokemon with the. Jake had a Bidoof, Austin had a Starly, Paul had a Budew, and Julie had a Shinx. I smiled to everyone. And the teacher said we were getting our evaluations on our Pokemon handling. She said that she was doing and inspection of our Pokemon, then how well we could hold ourselves in repetitive battles. We all, save two people who treated their Pokemon like machines, passed our first part and were now going on to the second part of our evaluations. I was against Jake first. We all went outside to the recess grounds for our grading. It was actually like a tournament.

"You ready, Jake?" I said as Sarah started dancing. She was more agile on her feet, so I was sure I'd win.

"Yeah dude, Bidoof, go!" Jake yelled as he pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. It opened up and a Bidoof dematerialized from it.

"Go, Sarah!" I said and my Kirlia danced onto the field…

More in Chapter 5


	5. The Eccentric Events: Act 2

Chapter 2 

"Go, Sarah!" I said and my Kirlia danced onto the field. I looked at Jake, and saw determination in his eyes. He looked at me real quick, then back at his Bidoof, thoughtfully.

"Bidoof, Tail Whip!" The Bidoof wagged his tail a little after the command of his trainer, and I saw Sarah drop her guard a little.

"Sarah, Confusion!" I commanded as Sarah half closed her eyes, focusing them on Jake's Bidoof, and it faltered. It started walking around, tilting its head back and forth dizzily. It was confused, until it fell to the ground. It got back up, and looked kind of tipsy.

"Ahh! Bidoof… Tackle!" Jake said, scared that his Bidoof would hurt itself, and because the end of this battle. It did. It charged forward at my Kirlia, until it started swaying off its path and hit a tree. Jake went after it as soon as it fainted.

"Good job, man, nice battle," He said as he ran to get his Pokemon. I won the first round with ease, and Sarah danced over to me. I hugged her, and she hugged back. Though it wasn't over. I'm glad she didn't lose to a Bidoof. Paul and Austin won their rounds, and Julie lost to a Turtwig. I watched the end of her battle, and she hung her head as she held her Shinx, petting its small head affectionately. I had to go against Austin, while Paul- - who's Budew evolved into a Roselia- - went against the Turtwig owner. My Kirlia danced, waiting for her opponent to show up. I got nearer to her, and she started spinning around me.

'_What?_' She asked.

"Why are you so impatient?" I answered.

_' Oh, I just like dancing, so I do it in my spare time. In fact, that's what I do to dodge people, I dance. Or, when they're going straight at me._' She thought, giggling. I smiled, and put a hand onto her helmet, hair, whatever it was, stopping her. She brushed me off, dancing to the field as Austin.

"Hey dude, you ready?" I asked.

"Whenever you and you're Kirlia are, man." He said, pulling out a Pokeball, then throwing it as high as possible. A Starly popped out and swooped down onto his shoulder.

"Go, Sarah!" I said, and Sarah twirled around and started to go in circles. I was getting dizzy trying to watch her.

"Go, Starly, Quick Attack!" Austin pointed and Starly hit Kirlia as she tried to avoid it. She was knocked to the ground, and shook her head a little bit. She got back up, smiled at me to assure me she was fine, and then started dancing again.

" Sarah, Confusion!" I had commanded, and Sarah half closed her eyes as she slowed her dance to focus. The Starly was in the air, and stopped flapping its wings. It closed its eyes in pain as it hit the ground. It got back up, and Austin looked worried.

"Man, that was close. Thought he was seriously hurt or something." Austin sighed as his Pokemon fluttered back into the air.

"Starly, go, Wing Attack!" My combatant said, pointing at Sarah. Starly flew higher, and dived down to its target. My Pokemon gracefully leapt out of the way at the last second to dodge successfully. I took my chance here to attack.

"Sarah, Psybeam!" Sarah followed the command, and soon I saw a small disruption in the air, like a wave. Soon enough, the wave reached Starly, and it cringed as it went to the ground in the safest way possible, which was kind of safe, though not recommended, the Starly tried a risky maneuver that it apparently learned before. It went out like a light bulb as it neared the ground.

"Sorry man… Maybe next time, but not today." I said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"It's alright, but hey, we've improved, we didn't lose to- -Umm… Never mind…"He said, trying not to bring up bad memories. He did, for a second, for all of us, save Starly, for it fainted. I pushed it out of my mind, as well as Sarah's. We went over to see Paul's fight. He was giving it all he had, but that trainer and his Turtwig were strong, and a Turtwig's only weaknesses are its type weaknesses and its speed. The Roselia gave in are a harsh few beatings. The Turtwig was kind of beat too.

"Okay, Jonathan, Thomas, let's heal your Pokemon up for the Semifinals of this Class-Tournament!" Ms. Corly called it. She got our Pokemon to a Pokemon center and healed them quickly before returning. I went with, because Sarah didn't like being far away. So then we were back in a minute, and Jonathan had his Turtwig and my Kirlia was on the field, with two other students on the opposite side as my teacher.

"Alright, go!" Ms. Corly said, waving a green rag she had in her classroom.

"Sarah, Confusion!" I commanded, and she focused harder than usual, not dancing at all. This struck the Turtwig hard, and it took a few steps back and fell. It stayed for a few seconds, before standing back up. She was looking for a weakness when she concentrated fully on that attack, I noticed.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" Jonathan said, and the Turtwig did as commanded, releasing tiny leaves from the twig on its head. My Kirlia dodged a few, but was hit by the rest, and stopping her mid-dance. She took a step back to collect herself, then danced on. I looked at the Turtwig carefully. It was panting from exhaustion, while my Kirlia faltered once or twice in her dance.

"Sarah, finish it off, Confusion!" I said, and it focused hard again, but surprisingly, the Turtwig stood tall, shaking desperately. I saw a bead of sweat drop from Sarah's cheek as she stopped dancing once more. Jonathan and me looked at each other, then our Pokemon. They were locked in a battle of minds, and it looked as if the Turtwig was losing. It started taking a step back, and soon, it collapsed, barely hanging onto consciousness. Kirlia looked at it in exhaustion, as it drooped its arms down.

"Go on! My Pokemon's not fainted, go ahead! Finish it!" Jonathan looked at his Pokemon, than mine, then me.

"I won't hurt someone disarmed." I said, and looked towards my teacher. She pulled out a red rag and raised it to Jonathan's side.

"Turtwig is out of battle, Kirlia is the winner!" Ms. Corly said, trying to be as professional as possible. Jonathan looked hurt, bad. He picked up his injured Turtwig and went inside. I felt bad, and picked up my Pokemon as tenderly as possible, and went over to the other battle. A Stunky had made the Piplup faint. I winced. A Stunky is a Dark-type Pokemon. Sarah was a Psychic-Type Pokemon. That left Sarah and myself at a huge disadvantage.

"Ms. Corly, it's getting kind of late, can we continue this tomorrow?" I asked desperately. We needed to prepare ourselves, and it looked like the other guy needed to spend some R n R as well. Ms. Corly put a finger on her shin.

"Hmm… All right. School dismissed, kids!" She said, and everyone flooded out of school.

------- Next Day--------

I came back to school with Sarah and Sally. I tried to get Sally stronger, and if my plan worked, I would have a chance of winning. I got to school and nodded to the teacher. She saw my two Pokemon and stopped me.

"Now Tom, you can't fight today's battle with two of them, only the one you started out with yesterday." She said.

"But I wanted to do a double Battle with him. If he doesn't have another Pokemon, he can choose someone from the class to fight with him." I said, looking at my Vulpix desperately.

"Alright, but I have one word of advice. Dark-Type are impervious to Psychic-Type attacks. Okay?" She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey dude." I said to my combatant. He looked at me square in the eye, and smiled.

"So, are we having a Double-Battle?" He asked.

"Yep, you can choose anyone you- -"I was interrupted as he pointed… To the kid with the Piplup. My heart sank.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He asked. I shook my head. This was going to be one rough battle. I remembered back to my first battle, the one with Henry. Hopefully, I wouldn't end up like that time…


End file.
